Con un poco de ayuda
by TheParkerPress
Summary: Tucker cerró la puerta de su casa y se echó a reír. Era obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, pero...eso seguiría siendo su pequeño secreto. -Style. Bunny. Mención pequeña de Creek. (One-shot)


**Título: **Con un poco de ayuda.

**Rated/Ranking: **T (+13)

**Advertencias: **Slash/yaoi, lenguaje.

**Parejas:** Style, Bunny, una pequeñísima mención de Creek.

**Disclaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

_Este One-shot es irreal y grosero, el programa no me pertenece y por su contenido nadie lo debe leer [Inserte aquí canción de inicio]_

\\(._.)/

_Con un poco de ayuda._

Stan tamborileaba sus largos dedos encima de la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de él, creando un nuevo ritmo que sonaba pegadizo-o así él pensaba-, mientras balanceaba lentamente su sillas hacia atrás, de modo que sus piernas estaban en posición delantera ubicándose en la gran mesa. Sí, esa era una posición rara pero algo divertida; definitivamente, no para Craig Tucker, quien fruncía el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa, a comparación de Randall, él se encontraba sentado normalmente.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-pidió Tucker con toda la amabilidad posible. En realidad, no quería tener otro problema.

-No, me divierto mucho-replicó el azabache sin parar ni un segundo. El contrario sólo bufó, resignado.

-No lo hagas, Stan. Te vas a caer.

-No voy a... ¡No!-paró repentinamente y se ubicó de modo normal. Recordaba a la perfección que hizo eso una vez y se cayó de una manera que...en verdad no quería recordar aquella experiencia.

Craig miró complacido. Luego prosiguió a hablar.

-Bien Marsh, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Oh...bueno, se podría decir que tengo un problema-habló el azabache, confundido. El novio de Tweek prestó algo de atención sumatoria-Un problema raro de solucionar...

-¿Qué tipo de problema?-se mostró curioso.

-Bueno, si tuviera un amigo que quisiera declararse a su otro amigo más cercano de una manera diferente, ¿qué le dirías?-sus dedos jugaron golpeándose levemente unos con otros. La verdad, desde que se enteró que Craig daba buenos consejos acudió a su ayuda. Pero, joder, era vergonzoso pedirle ayuda a tu peor enemigo; y es que no era cualquier tipo de ayuda, ¡eran de amor, mierda! ¿Pudiste haber caído más bajo, Stanley?

En parte, Tucker sólo atinó a alzar una ceja con incredulidad notoria, ¿Stan Marsh pidiéndole a _él_, Craig Tucker, un consejo para decirle que quiere coger con Kyle? Increíble.

-Explícate. ¿De qué manera me dices que debería de confesarse?

-Pues...de manera creativa, que lo admita pero que su amigo nunca se haya enterado de que lo ama-en definitiva, ambos no entendían de lo que hablaba Marsh. Pero de alguna manera, el dueño de Stripe logró comprender el punto de Stanley.

-¿Quieres decir que cuándo lo diga tu "amigo", el otro no se entere de nada?-el azabache asintió. Mientras que Craig sentía decepción ajena, ¿Por qué Stan quería confesarle sus sentimientos a su super mejor amigo pero que a la vez no se percate de nada? Eso era de cobardes. Sin embargo, debía de ayudar-Podrías cantarle una canción de amor a Kyle en otro idioma, por ejemplo, el francés. Así cuando lo cantes él no se enterará de nada y pensará que es una canción cualquiera.

-¡Hey, es una buena idea!-en su rostro se ilustró una gran sonrisa, para luego pararse de su asiento y saltar como todo un infante. El hijo menor de los Marsh estaba alegre. Pero...paró repentinamente al recordar las palabras que pronunció su _casi amigo_-Espera...dijiste que le cante a...-el de ojos negros lo observaba con su característica mirada neutra-¿Có...cómo lo supiste?

-Stanley, se nota desde distancia-respondió Tucker, serio.

-Sólo quería ayuda. De todas maneras, gracias, en serio-se paró del asiento. Para irse del lugar.

Tucker esbozó una leve sonrisa. Admitía que ayudar a gente con casos similares al de Stan, al final de cada sesión le hacía sentir bien por dentro. Era un secreto suyo, no le contaría ni a Stripe aún a sabiendas de que el cobayo no era capaz de hablar.

-Meh, no hay de qué. Suerte con Kyle.

Stan paró de nuevo, pero no estaba enojado.

-Gra...gracias-murmuró sonrojado y finalmente se fue del hogar del sociópata.

Luego de aquella plática, no pasó mucho para que llegara otro "cliente"; era un rubio muy conocido para el moreno, quien no dudó en recibirlo con "cortesía". Pero, Craig había cambiado su idea al percatarse de que ese rubio, estaba con los ánimos bajos, ni siquiera había prestado atención ante la pequeña broma que dijo Tucker en su llegada, sólo permanecía allí, parado, hasta caminar con lentitud y sentarse con pesadez sobre la silla en donde se había ubicado Stan anteriormente.

Ese rubio era nadie más que Kenneth McCormick, era algo muy raro de su parte que esté...triste.

-Eh... ¿hola?-comenzó Tucker con la plática.

-Hola-respondió en voz baja, aún con la cabeza gacha.

Bien, esto era raro. Craig bufó con desgano.

-Di algo McCormick. ¿No tienes lengua o qué?-inquirió, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Suspiró de nuevo.

Luego de un gran silencio. Kenneth se atrevió a decir algo.

-Supongo que...las cosas no van tan bien...

-¿En específico eso significa qué...?

-Problemas de amor, Craig. Ya no jodas-soltó el rubio. Recuperando su personalidad normal, pero aún permanecía decaído.

-Puedo entender, ¿cuál es el problema?

-...Soy yo, creo... Cuando estoy con Butters, él parece ignorarme... Dime, ¿qué tengo de malo? No contestes-lo interrumpió justo cuando el pelinegro comenzaba un monólogo sobre la vida de Kenneth.

-Yo no puedo decir nada. Tú tendrás que saber qué hacer. Pero si lo crees necesario, puedes hacerte un cambio para que Butters se fije en ti.

-Ni que pudiera cambiar mi cara.

-Eso no es posible, pero considera el teñirte el pelo. ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

-¿Teñirme...? Pero, ¿de qué color?

-El que tú quieras.

El joven pobre meditó un buen rato. Luego optó por un color.

-Negro.

-Si así lo quieres...

-Ojalá así me...preste atención...-McCormick sólo con pensar eso permitía que un leve tinte rojo gobernara la región de sus pómulos. Seguía sentado en posición encorvada-Sí, creo que he terminado por hoy, adiós-se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

Craig hizo un ademán con su mano. Hasta que por fin, el rubio cerrara la puerta de su casa y pueda ver con tranquilidad su maratón de Red Racer.

**...**

-Ohhh, tú sabes que te amo, te amo, te amo muchooooo-cantaba Stan en voz alta desde su dormitorio- Bien, ahora la traducción-Marsh fijó su vista y buscó letra por letra en su recién comprado diccionario de Francés. Escribiendo cada palabra en una pequeña hoja. Luego, habló la oración-: _Oh, tu que sais je t'aime, je t'aime bien_-el joven sonrió complacido. Prosiguió a cantarla cuidando la pronunciación-_Ohhhh, tu que sais je t'aime, je t'aime biennnnn~_.

No lograba quitar su sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Pensaba que en serio era una buena idea para decirle sus sentimientos a Kyle. Claro, sin que nadie tenga que saberlo, especialmente el bermejo.

**...**

Kenny se miraba fijamente en el espejo que tenía en su baño, observando como el negro le hacía ver más "lindo" y cómo caía a la perfección con sus ojos celestes. Al menos esa era su opinión personal, la que importaba-a él-era la de Butters, pero al parecer el menor no dio señales de que le llamara la atención. Ya había pasado una semana desde que se había teñido su cabellera. Debía de, por lo menos, hacer un comentario positivo o algo.

No podía describir con palabras lo que sentía en su interior, se consideraba en ese momento como la mismísima mierda, ya que no tenía ganas de nada. ¿En serio era tan...feo cómo para que Butters no se fijara en él? Lo admitía, el negro le hacía ver un poco emo pero no era para tanto.

No obstante, la sensación de la derrota no dejaba de embargarlo. Percibía como algo le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba en paz. Era el colmo; caminó lentamente hacia una casa en especial y un pelirrojo le abrió la puerta, era Kyle.

-¿Ke...Kenny?-preguntó, abrumado, nunca había visto a su rubio amigo en ese estado, él era más alegre.

El mayor abrazó a su amigo y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, ¿llorar por amor? Dios mío, Kenneth McCormick nunca había hecho eso en toda su vida, pero ahí estaba, lloriqueando por la única persona que logró cautivarlo.

Broflovski trató de calmarlo como el buen amigo que es, estuvieron platicando por un buen rato, hasta que McCormick se quejó de que su garganta estaba herida por hablar tanto; el judío lo dejó durmiendo en un sofá de su sala, cubierto con una manta cubriendo todo su cuerpo-incluyendo su cabello-para irse con rapidez hacia una tienda cercana para comprar algo de té.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos alguien tocó la puerta, era Stan. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que abrió la puerta de frente, porque sabía que a su mejor amigo no le importaría.

-¿Hola?-inquirió a la nada, pero siguió sin tener una respuesta, caminó por toda la sala, hasta dar con una manta que cubría todo un bulto, pensó que era Kyle, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura, _'Carajo, no seas cursi'_ caviló luego, y se aventuró a hablar-Hola Kyle...

-Mnnffmmmph-contestó "Kyle".

-Lo siento por interrumpirte en este momento. Pero...he creado una especie de canción y quisiera que lo oyeras...porque ya sabes: eres mi amigo más cercano...-Stan suspiró rendido; después de todo, eso era, el amigo de Kyle, pero ahora todo cambiaría, seguramente no volvería ver a Broflovski de la misma manera.

El bulto replicó con otra serie de murmullos. Marsh pensó que su amigo le dio permiso de hablar.

-E...está bien...-estaba nervioso, _muy _nervioso-Pero debo advertirte que...este ritmo dice lo que siento por ti...en algún modo. Espero que te guste...-mostró una sonrisa también nerviosa, aún a sabiendas de que no lo veía-Aquí vamos-tomó aire y cantó-: _Ohhhhhh, tu que sais je t'aime, je t'aime bieeeeeennnnnn~_

De repente, el bulto salió disparado, mostrando a un joven de cabellos negros al igual que Stanley. El antedicho lo reconoció al instante: Kenny.

-¿Qué...acabas de decir?-preguntó McCormick, asustado-¡¿Acabas de decir que me amas?!

-Bueno...no exactamente...

-¡Mierda, sí! ¡Tomé clases de francés durante unos días!-temblaba. Al parecer ya se le pasó la depresión post rechazo-¡Es todo! ¡Me tiño el cabello a rubio de nuevo, _ahora mismo_!-corrió disparado de la habitación.

-¡Carajo! ¡Kenny, tú no me gustas! ¡_Es Kyle_!-claro, Kenneth no lo escuchó; pero si hubo otra persona que sí, y no era exactamente la que Stanley quería que fuera.

Kyle estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que había oído. En parte, Stanley se encontraba más nervioso y asustado que nunca, desesperado, intentó disculparse.

-¡Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, perdóname por favor! ¡No...estaba en todos mis sentidos! ¡Este es el peor día de mi vida! ¡Peor que el día en que...! ¡Ah, mierda!-gritaba horrorizado. Si hay algo que quisiera con toda su vida era que su mejor amigo aceptara sus disculpas. Intentó correr hacia la puerta para no seguir en aquel estado. Pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-Espera Stan...

-¿Qué quieres Kyle? Ya he sido suficientemente humillado por un día.

-¿Qué dices, Stanley? Yo debo de ser el humillado, tú no, al menos tuviste la valentía de admitir tus sentimientos...de una manera u otra, ¡pero lo hiciste! Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso-se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Yo también te amo, idiota-confesó con una voz dulce.

**...**

Justo como se prometió a sí mismo, Kenny se tiñó el cabello por segunda vez en su vida-y juró que, sería la última vez que lo hiciera-, regresando a su anterior tono rubio que era tan propio de él.

Y no señor, ya no estaba triste; después de todo lo que había sufrido, al parecer Dios intentó ser algo bueno con el joven que le concedió el milagro de que consiguiera una cita con Butters. Era una buena noticia, Kenneth saltó de alegría apenas el menor le había ofrecido aquella salida, y no dudó en aceptar. Aparte de eso, contaba con ansias los días que faltaban para esa cena tan esperada para él. Y debía de agradecer a alguien por el logro, y no, definitivamente no era Craig, con sólo pensar en Tucker su ceño se fruncía.

-Kenny, ¿estás listo para ir?-inquirió Stan.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!-el rubio se echó un corto vistazo y salió del baño para dirigirse a la casa del pelinegro en quien estaba pensando con anterioridad.

Pasaron los minutos caminando y por fin, llegaron a la casa de Tucker. Tocaron con fuerza su puerta y esperaron a que abriera.

-¡Craig!-llamó Kenneth.

El mencionado abrió despacio la puerta, no por completo, sólo se veían sus orbes negros.

-¿Qué quieren?-su voz neutra se dio a conocer. Sí, era él.

-Kenny y yo queremos hablar contigo, tenemos asuntos pendientes, ¿recuerdas?-habló esta vez Marsh.

-¡Sí! Tenemos un problema-siguió hablando el rubio.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-inquirió Craig, cansado.

-El problema es que por tu culpa Butters no me prestaba atención...pero obtuve un "fan" que no quería...Stan. Apenas me teñí el pelo él se enamoró de mí, ¡me cantó una canción en francés!

Marsh estaba por protestar, pero sabía que era una causa perdida, intentó explicarle varias veces el asunto que sucedió hace algunos días, pero su rubio amigo seguía insistente.

-Algo así-dijo Randall-Y bueno, estaba desesperado por eso que... ¡solté mi confesión en inglés y Kyle lo escuchó!

Craig frotó con desgano su frente. Era tarde y quería dormir.

-Hey, Marsh-el mencionado alzó su cabeza-¿No estás ahora con Broflovski?

-Pues...sí.

-Y McCormick, ¿no has conseguido tu cita tan deseada con el mari...digo, Stotch?

-Sí-contestó frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijeran a _su _Butters "marica".

-Exacto. Y lo que ustedes no sabían era que eso era mi plan secreto, sabía que las cosas iban a salir de esa manera-esbozó una "sonrisa" de superioridad-Ahora, ¿quieren decir otra cosa más?

Kenny y Stan se miraron por unos segundos, luego, hablaron en unísono.

-Gracias...-y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Tucker cerró la puerta de su casa y se echó a reír. Era obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, pero...eso seguiría siendo su pequeño secreto.

~OOO~

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Algo me dice que no pero me vale verga c:

Aquí les traigo un nuevo One-shot para que lo disfruten (?) Tengan en cuenta que, _el original está en inglés_, es de otro fandom, pero me tomé la molestia de pasarlo en versión SP para que lo disfruten como yo lo hice; la narración es mía pero la original siempre será la mejor. Ah sí, ya estoy de vacaciones, y es raro, no se me llega nada de inspiración, que mierda...

¡Saludos!

_~TheParkerPress~_


End file.
